Just the Beginning
by TigerExclipseX5
Summary: Izuru and Isane have nothing to do within their respective barracks before they are scheduled for their activities. They then go to the World of the Living for a night out before staying in town for the night. Takes places during the timeskip. (Oneshot with sloppy summary... Please R&R.) (WARNING: Contains lemon content. Don't read if you feel offended.)


Hello, everyone. This is my very first fanfiction here on to date. But don't worry, I'll have more in stock for you all.

Anyway, feel free to read and review, and if you're a fan of Izuru Kira and Isane Kotetsu as a couple like me, message me, favourite this story or whatever you want.

Izuru Kira, Isane Kotetsu, Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi, Retsu Unohana and all of Bleach are Copyright © by Noriaki 'Tite' Kubo, not me (Otherwise, I would've made this paring happen ages ago). The story, however, is my idea.

* * *

Izuru Kira wandered around the Squad 3 barracks, trying his best to keep himself busy without being given an order to do so, especially given the fact that he has nothing to do before he is to give a lecture on poetry at _Shinōreijutsuin_ or Spiritual Arts Academy later in the day. He had been trying his best to think of something to do within the barracks before he thought of something to do in his free time, even asking the captain, Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi, for any tasks to do. Unfortunately, there were no tasks to do, which left the blonde lieutenant to continue writing _haiku_ – a form of Japanese poetry – before his scheduled lecture.

He did, however, also consider visiting the Squad 4 barracks and talk with the various nurses and other squad members to fill up the time, even talking with the squad's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. In the end, he decided he might as well visit the squad barracks after his lecture.

In the Squad 4 barracks, Isane Kotetsu also thought of trying to do some tasks around her squad's barracks before she and her captain, Retsu Unohana, were scheduled to teach new squad members their healing Kidō spells and everything else related to operating in their squads, which was scheduled to begin at roughly the same time Izuru's lecture began. However, like Izuru, Isane found that there was nothing else left to do in her squad's barracks, so she decided to visit Izuru at his barracks. Requesting her captain's permission to leave the barracks, to which her captain complied without a moment of thought, Isane travelled to the Squad 3 barracks.

Upon arrival, she met up with Rose and asked if she could come in and visit. Rose, of course, was more than willing to allow the silver-haired lieutenant to enter. Giving her thanks to the captain, she made her way to see Izuru, eventually finding him inside his room writing haiku through the shadow of the sliding door.

"Excuse me", she said after tapping on the wooden frame a few times. "May I come inside?"

"Who is it?" Izuru asked from the other side of the door.

"It's Lieutenant Kotetsu", she answered.

"Yeah, come on in, Isane", the blonde lieutenant responded. Isane opened the door and come inside, seeing her fellow lieutenant at the desk working on a new haiku.

"Hey, Izuru", she greeted as she walked over to the desk.

"Hey, Isane", he greeted back, looking up to see her. "What's been happening?"

"There's nothing for me to do at my squad barracks before me and my captain are scheduled to teach the newcomers about... well... how our squad operates, and how to use healing Kidō", she explained. "So I thought of coming over to your barracks for a visit. If you ask me, I'd say that waiting for hours until then would be a bore."

"I see", he replied. "I'll admit that there's nothing for me to do here either, and I was considering coming over to your barracks to speak with you."

"What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked, interested.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me", he answered. "Maybe we could go to a restaurant in the World of the Living or something."

Isane felt her heart skip a beat. 'Is he... asking me out... to dinner?' she thought as a blush began to creep on her face. 'No one has ever asked me out before... maybe I should go out. After all, it's a rare opportunity for some of us.'

"I'll give it some thought", she said. "If I've got nothing left to do, then I'll be happy to come along."

Izuru nodded. "I'm glad to hear that", he replied. "Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Okay", she said.

* * *

Both Izuru and Isane were busy over the course of their activities, with both lieutenants teaching the other Soul Reapers their respective fields of poetry and operating in the Squad 4 barracks. Truth be told, it was long and tiring, but neither seemed deterred by this. In Izuru's case, he was able to speak to the hundreds of up-and-coming Soul Reapers and teaching them in his lecture while Isane helped both Captain Unohana and the newcomers of Squad 4. In her captain's case, she would follow instructions and help the newcomers whilst with the newcomers; she would be helping them in the fundamentals of many things that revolve around working in the barracks as well as on the field.

After what seemed like hours, both lieutenants had finished with their activities. Isane decided to head back to the Squad 3 barracks to speak with Izuru again while the latter decided to continue with his haiku. Isane was the first to reach the barracks before she proceeded inside. However, just before she took one step into the building, she heard Izuru from behind her.

"Hello again, Isane", he greeted the silver-haired lieutenant.

"Yikes!" she yelped in surprise as she turned to see him.

"Sorry about that", he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw that you were about to go inside..."

"Don't worry about it, Izuru. I forgive you", she said calmly. "Anyhow, about dinner tonight..."

Izuru felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it as soon as she mentioned dinner. 'Will she say yes?' he thought.

"My captain says that it's alright for us to go out tonight to the World of the Living", she said.

"I'm glad to hear that", he replied in relief. "I'll go and tell my captain now, so in the mean time, would you mind meeting me in Karakura Town?"

She nodded. "Yes", she said, smiling before giving the blonde lieutenant a kiss on the cheek. Izuru blushed like crazy, almost to the point of bringing Renji's hair colour to shame. "See you there."

"R...right", he stuttered as he watched her walk toward her squad barracks. "See you there."

Izuru then went inside the barracks and found Rose in one of the corridors, his face still burning from the blush.

"Hey, Izuru", Rose greeted upon seeing his lieutenant. "You look as though you ran a marathon. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, captain", Izuru responded, trying to hide his blush.

"Okay, 'cause I saw you were red on the face and was wondering if you ran out of breath when you came in", the Visored Captain said.

Izuru nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna be going out to the World of the Living with Lieutenant Kotetsu", he announced.

"So I heard", the captain responded. "Are you planning on staying there for a few days as well?"

"It depends on what we're doing", Izuru said. "For now, we just organised going out to dinner. We'll keep you and Captain Unohana up to date with what we're doing."

Rose nodded in acknowledgement and gives Izuru his approval. Izuru, now excited, rushed past his captain to his quarters, shouting a thank you in response. The blonde lieutenant found himself getting his clothing ready for dinner as well as essentials that he will need in case he were to live in Karakura Town for a few days. He would also need to use his _gigai_ or faux body from there when travelling around town so as to be seen by humans with little to no spiritual awareness.

After a few minutes of collecting his clothes and other essentials, he meets up with Isane outside her squad barracks. It wasn't long, however, before she came out with her own bag, with which she also had a set of clothing and essentials for when she is staying in Karakura Town, even having some extra money with her to be safe. They then waited as the gate to the World of the Living opened before stepping through.

* * *

Upon entering Karakura Town, the two lieutenants then retrieved and went inside their gigai. They were now able to communicate with the humans.

"So, which restaurant would you like to go to, Isane?" Izuru asked.

"I'm not really sure where to go to", she said. "There're so many choices to pick, and I'm not particularly very picky."

"I'm sure we'll think of something", he assured. "Also, are we going to be staying here for a few nights?"

"I think so", she replied. "I even told my captain that we'll be keeping her up to date with what we're doing."

"Same here", he said.

Isane nodded. "So, what do you feel like eating?" she asked.

Izuru began to think of an ideal place that was suitable for both him and the silver-haired lieutenant. At first, he thought of something exciting and spontaneous like Japanese Teppanyaki or Korean Barbecue before thinking of places where it is peaceful so that they could enjoy each other's company at the same time.

"Why don't we look around and see what we like?" he suggested. Isane instantly complied before walking alongside the blonde lieutenant. They passed by several establishments, inspecting each one from outside before Isane stopped in front of one that intrigued her.

"What about this one?" she asked, pointing at the sign for a Teppanyaki restaurant.

"I was thinking about that before", he said. "But I was also thinking of someplace quiet so we can enjoy our night together in peace, even though these sorts of places are hard to find around here."

"I'm sure we can enjoy the night even if it's loud and exciting", she replied. "What do you say, Izuru?"

The blonde nodded. "I guess we could", he agreed. "After all, we might as well enjoy it as much as we can, right?"

"Yeah, definitely", she said excitedly before dragging Izuru to the door.

Soon, the two lieutenants were inside and sitting at their table after making a few arrangements at the establishment. They also selected a banquet of meals from the menu, choosing the Koi set out of the many different banquets available as well as Japanese sake as their drink of choice. The set started off with a crispy fresh salad of three different vegetables, followed with miso soup, an assortment of tempura seafood and vegetables and Yakitori – chicken and vegetable pieces cooked and skewered. Both lieutenants ate the starters before a chef comes out from the kitchen with a tray of more food.

Izuru and Isane watched as the chef began with cooking the prawns, rapidly cutting off the heads of the prawns and cooking the body and the legs of the prawn with such speed and precision that would certainly put a seated officer to shame. At the same time, the chef seasoned the prawns lightly, tapping the salt shaker against the spatula rapidly before flinging them at the two lieutenants. Isane managed to catch her prawn in her mouth while Izuru ended up getting it on his face before he caught it and ate it. The chef flung two more at the lieutenants, this time with both of them catching it in their mouths.

With the prawns done, the chef began to cook the fish, lightly seasoning it with salt like he did with the prawns and with pepper when he spun the pepper cracker underneath his hand. At the same time, he cooked the prawns' legs, flattening them like a pancake with his spatula.

With the fish cooked on both sides, the chef gave both lieutenants the fish, saying that it's best eaten with the clear-looking sauce in the left side of the double ramekin. Izuru and Isane dipped their fish in the left sauce and consumed it, enjoying the taste as the chef gave them the cooked prawn legs. The legs had a crunchy texture when eaten.

The chef quickly cleaned the hot plate with a rag before placing a 230 gram piece of rib eye steak marinated in miso sauce on the plate, giving it a light seasoning like he did with the fish before igniting a pillar of fire that engulfed the steak and cooked it on one side using oil. Izuru and Isane watched with amazement as the fire danced high before the chef turned the meat over and started cooking a mixture of vegetables on the hot plate, tossing them like a salad while they cook. As soon as both the meat and vegetables were cooked, the chef placed two portions of the meat and the vegetables on the lieutenants' plates before gently cracking the bottom of a single egg and places it on the hot plate before cleaning the hot plate again.

Even though the lieutenants tried their best to keep up with the chef, they were indeed enjoying the banquet. They watched the chef crack three more eggs before slipping the spatula underneath the partly cracked egg and launch it upward, catching it as it fell and crack it open. The chef then mixed the eggs together to make what look like a giant crêpe, but slightly thicker before he began to flip the egg mix onto itself portion by portion, sliding two spatulas underneath before folding the egg mix. Within seconds, the giant crêpe turned into an egg roll. The chef then lined up the egg roll to face the lieutenants before sliding one spatula down the other, flinging a piece of egg at the pair, who in turn, tried as best as they can to catch it either with their hands or their mouth.

With the leftover egg, the chef sliced it and combined it with the vegetables and some meat before adding the rice and mixing it altogether to make fried rice. With the rice ready, the chef filled two plastic bowls and placed a towel and another bowl on Isane's head. She instantly knew that she had to keep still, which was also what the chef said before sending the bowl of rice flying through the air and land right in the bowl on her head. She then got the bowl off her head and watched as Izuru turned his back to the chef with the bowl behind his head. Like the before, the chef sent the bowl flying, which then landed in the bowl in Izuru's hands. The chef also had a bit of fun and placed some of the hot grains down the back of his shirt, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise as the rice ran into his clothes.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Izuru turned around as the chef cleaned his hot plate once again before writing 'Thank you' upside down so that the words faced his audience. The chef bowed to the lieutenants, who nodded politely back before they ate whatever was left.

"I must say this is the most fun I've ever had", Isane admitted, smiling.

"Yeah, it is", Izuru replied, too embarrassed over how he got rice poured down his shirt as he ate his fried rice.

"We should do this again soon", she said as she ate some of her rice.

The blonde nodded in turn. "Yeah, we should", he agreed. "Hopefully, we could invite a few other people here."

"Good idea, Izuru", she replied. "Oh, and speaking of which, we should have a night out with the other lieutenants."

"Sounds good to me, Isane", he agreed. No sooner did he and Isane finish their bowls; they were soon brought to the back room where they had dessert and a hot beverage. Both had chosen Japanese green tea to go with their tempura ice cream with a topping of their choice – Izuru choosing to have it plain while Isane opted for a strawberry topping. Soon after finishing their ice cream and tea, they paid for the meal – 10,120 Yen – before leaving the restaurant and going around Karakura Town.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go to next?" Izuru asked.

"Well, I was thinking of spending some time here", Isane answered. "Maybe we could go and find a temporary home for ourselves?"

"Sure, I don't mind", he said. "We should let our captains know as well."

"Yeah, good idea", she agreed before grabbing her soul phone and texting to Captain Unohana about what she and Izuru are doing. The blonde also did the same when texting to Rose, and both received a reply about a suitable home within Karakura Town that is organised for them to live in. Given the address, they made a beeline from the house and went inside.

Inside, the interior was both simple and stylish with a modern feel. The lounge room had a forty-six inch LED TV complete with a couple of sofas, coffee table, couch side tables and a display shelf where the TV stood.

The kitchen also had a modern feel with a kitchen bench top with an assortment of kitchen equipment ranging from ladles to saucepans dangling above while the stove sat next to the wall closest to the bench top. The kitchen was also joined to the dining room area.

Upstairs, there are three bedrooms, a bathroom, an ensuite with one of the bedrooms and a wardrobe in all the bedrooms.

As they looked around the inside of the house, Izuru found an access point which lead into the attic. Isane, on the other hand, found another door in the corridor near the stairs and opened it to find a flight of stairs that lead downwards. She walked down the stairs and discovered a bottom level where an underground swimming pool is found along with a dressing room. She took a look inside and found that the room's temperature was not too hot and humid but not dry and cold either. The air inside was circulated as was the water. She then decided to get changed in the dressing room and took off her clothes and earrings before changing into a grey and revealing, one-piece swimsuit that her sister, Kiyone, showed to her and she bought at the swim shop. Although she initially refused, her captain persuaded her. After getting dressed, she put her clothes in her bag.

Meanwhile, Izuru had just finished looking around in the attic and went to look for Isane. 'I wonder where she's gone off to', he thought as he started looking for her. He eventually discovered an open door and a flight of stairs that lead downward. He then saw Isane come out from what appeared to be a change room before following her. As soon as he reached the bottom step, he saw the underground pool and Isane in a grey swimsuit. He then quickly went inside the change room and got changed from his clothes into a pair of black swim briefs and a dark green board shorts with a spring green thorn design on both sides.

After he put his clothes inside his bag, he stepped out to meet up with Isane. The silver-haired lieutenant, however, was unaware of the blonde's presence.

"I was wondering where you went off to", he said.

"Yikes!" she yelped in surprise as she spun around to see him. As she did so, she misplaced where she stepped and fell in the water, yelling before she was wet. In an instant, she stood up to face her fellow lieutenant.

"I'm really sorry, Isane", he apologised sincerely as he went over to her fairly quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Oh, it's no big deal, Izuru", she replied, forgiving him. "I was about to jump in anyway. Say, since you're here, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I don't mind", he said as he walked to where the deep end would be and dove in, completely submerging himself underwater and swimming over to Isane. The blonde then popped up next to her.

"Where did you go when I came down here, Izuru?" she asked.

"I went up to the attic", he answered. "There wasn't anything in there when I went up. Then I decided to look for you and thought you'd be somewhere in the house."

She smiled. "And that's when you found the underground swimming pool", she said. "To be honest, I didn't know that there was a door that led down here."

"Me neither", he mused before he unknowingly started to admire the silver-haired lieutenant's figure. While she may be tall, standing at 187 centimetres, she is certainly well endowed, and she is also slender. Not wanting to look at her body for too long, Izuru looked up at her face; her grey eyes had a sort of innocence that he couldn't describe.

Isane blushed. "Um... Izuru, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh... well, I... I must've been... you know", he stuttered, trying so hard not to sound like a pervert. "I couldn't help but admire how you look right now."

Her face turned from a dusty pink to a deeper shade of red. "How do I look?" she asked.

"In a word, I can't even begin to describe how you look", he answered. "But if I did have one word to describe you right now, it'd be that... you're beautiful, Isane."

"Thank you", she replied as she too began to admire Izuru's body. His form was well built – not too muscular like a typical bodybuilder and not too lean, but just right – showing his defined abs, obliques and pectoral muscles; his arms also had defined muscles showing, which happened to be the results of his training. The droplets of water clung to his skin and ran down, giving it a dramatic effect that would cause women to drool at the sight. She then looked at Izuru's face, examining its features. His blue eyes contained a sort of hidden determination yet held some hesitation for the most part.

It was Izuru's turn to blush. "Hey, uh... Isane?" he said, struggling to find other words.

Isane took Izuru's hand and smiled. "Swim with me?" she offered.

"Sure, okay", he replied before both he and the silver-haired lieutenant swam in the pool for a bit, even having fun and splashing water at each other like children. At one stage, the blonde splashed a lot of water at Isane, which prompted the Squad 4 lieutenant to chase her fellow lieutenant and splash water at him while laughing as Izuru tried to get away.

He then thought of swimming for the deep end, hoping that he'll get the advantage and start splashing Isane again. However, thanks to her height, she managed to reach for his ankle just as he neared the edge and splashed some water into his face. Izuru laughed and sighed in relief.

"Okay, you got me, Isane", he said, tired from running from Isane.

She smiled. "Now, it's your turn to chase me, Izuru", she announced.

"I've got a better idea", he replied. "But first, I'd like to know something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in turn.

Isane felt her face burn once again as her blush crept up again, showing up as pink as Squad 11's Yachiru Kusajishi's hair colour. She gave it some thought for a moment, then...

"Why don't I tell you underwater?" she suggested.

"I don't mind", he replied as he took a breath and dove underwater. Isane followed suit and swam to the bottom of the pool where Izuru waited with his back on the floor.

Izuru began admiring his fellow lieutenant once again as she swam towards him. In his view, Isane is not only beautiful, but angelic as well whereas in her view, he is handsome.

Isane then stopped in front of the blonde lieutenant and looked deep into his eyes, smiling, and nodded in response to his question.

"I trust you", she answered, releasing some of her oxygen underwater. Izuru then wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. Though surprised at first, she returned the embrace as the blonde lieutenant said something in her ear.

"I love you, Isane", he said, releasing some of his oxygen as well.

"And I love you too, Izuru", she said in return, releasing more of her oxygen before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. Izuru closed his eyes at the moment of contact and kissed back. Isane's lips were soft, smooth and cool whilst his were slightly firmer and warm to the touch. Both lieutenants pulled away a mere centimetre before coming back in and interlocking their lips together, deepening it. The blonde took the opportunity to explore the silver-haired lieutenant's mouth with his tongue and found that she tasted of strawberries. Isane also proceeded to do the same, but had to contend with his tongue inside her mouth. In the end, however, she got through and found that he tasted of vanilla.

Feeling the need to breathe, both lieutenants broke away and swam up to the surface, breathing in oxygen as soon as their heads broke the surface of the water. Their breathing was slow, yet controlled and they took the time to relax as well.

"Izuru..." Isane spoke after a brief moment of silence while making her way to the step. "I want to make this night a memorable night."

Izuru swam over to her, stopping a few inches away. "Are you sure?" he asked with a questioning look. "I mean, I don't want to take advantage of you at all."

She smiled and guided his left hand to her right breast as she leaned forward towards his ear. "Don't worry. I'm very certain about this", she whispered. "Besides, I know you won't take advantage of me."

Izuru blushed when he felt his hand touch Isane's ample bosom. Initially, he wanted to pull away, but soon, human nature took its turn, and he began to feel around Isane's body including her breasts.

Izuru and Isane kissed again while their hands explored each other's bodies, with the silver-haired lieutenant running her hands along the blonde's back, chest and abdominal areas while he ran his hands into her swimsuit, getting a chance to feel her skin with his fingers. Eventually, Izuru took the top half of Isane's one-piece swimsuit off from her shoulders and let it hang while she played at the drawstring of his board shorts.

Izuru broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down to her right breast and began licking her nipple while his right hand kneaded her left breast and his left hand moved to her back. Isane moaned and arched her back to his touch while running her hands up his back and up to his head before running her hands through his blonde hair. After a few minutes, the blonde lieutenant switched to the left breast and gave it the same treatment while his right hand did the same and moved to Isane's back and his left hand to her breast, planting kisses along the way.

Isane watched as Izuru pulled away after moments of working her breasts and started sucking and licking her neck while massaging both of her breasts before she started to nibble on his ear lobe with her lips while running her hands through his blonde locks. Finishing with the ear lobe, she moved back at the same time Izuru finished with her neck and pulled away to meet her gaze for a brief moment.

Izuru then slid his hands down to her waist and removed the bottom half of her one-piece swimsuit, sliding it down her legs and then leaving it at the edge of the pool. The blonde drank in the sight that sat before him with his blue eyes.

"You truly are an angel of beauty", he murmured softly as Isane wrapped her arms around him and trailed her hands down to his board shorts.

Isane smiled. "Thank you, Izuru", she replied. "But now, it's my turn to undress you." She then switched places with him, having the blonde sitting on the step while she is on top of him.

Taking a breath, Isane dove underwater and undid the drawstring of Izuru's board shorts before pulling them down his legs and leave them to float. Izuru saw his board shorts and immediately set them aside on the edge of the pool next to Isane's swimsuit.

Underwater, the silver-haired lieutenant couldn't resist looking at the bulge that was showing itself through the fabric. Isane got a hold of his length with her right hand and stroke it slowly while the briefs are still on. The blonde clamped his eyes shut and groaned as his length was painfully pressing against the fabric, making it feel as though his briefs are far too short of him to wear. He then felt Isane untie the drawstring of his briefs with her left hand and pulling it from the rear a second later. He used one of his hands to help her remove his briefs, which soon unveiled his length in all its glory. She then slid the briefs off and handed them to Izuru before stroking his length again. Like his board shorts, they were left on the side with the swimsuit.

Isane poked her head out of the water; a cheeky grin on her face. Izuru knew what this meant and that he's going to suffer from the pain in his member as he saw the silver-haired lieutenant dive down again and envelope her mouth over the tip of his length. He clamped his eyes shut, tighter than before as she began licking the tip before moving back and forth slowly while stroking it at the same time. After a few seconds, she began moving faster before she came up for air whilst seeing the look on his face.

"Please... never again, Isane..." he panted.

She giggled. "You look as though you were about to die", she said.

"Yeah, I was", he responded. "It felt like it was gonna explode at any time."

Isane couldn't help but giggle. "What felt like it was going to explode?" she asked. Izuru pointed at his length, and she followed where he was pointing. "I see what you mean now."

"I'm glad you do, Isane", he replied. "But now, it's my turn."

With that, Izuru switched places again and let Isane on the step before taking a breath and running his tongue over her bundle of nerves. She balled her hands into fists as he sucked on her clit and sucking on her sensitive area. After a few moments, Izuru popped up for air and sat beside Isane, who immediately straddled him after he set himself down.

"Are you ready, Isane?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready, Izuru", she answered before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Izuru returned the kiss while guiding his member to its goal. Once the tip touched, he proceeded to push inside, slowly entering the silver-haired lieutenant. Isane's eyes opened wide as she felt her inner walls being penetrated before she slammed them shut, trying to endure the initial pain of her fellow lieutenant's member entering her. Once wholly inside, Izuru and Isane broke the kiss before taking a deep breath and going underwater together.

Izuru started thrusting his hips slowly, moving in and out of her body while his hands rested on her waist. Isane, on the other hand, clung onto him with her arms around his neck as though she was holding onto something for dear life. After getting used to the initial pain, she began moving her hips as well, timing her hip movement with the blonde's hips as they gradually sped up before they settled on a comfortable speed. She then felt Izuru plunge deep into her body, touching a sensitive part in her body, and she threw her head back, arched her back and let out some of the oxygen in her lungs from her mouth when she moaned.

After a few seconds, Izuru took himself out from inside Isane's body and turned around so that her back was facing him before bringing himself back in and wrapping the 4th squad lieutenant's legs around his body and continue thrusting. Isane felt him picking up some speed and tried as best as she could to hold as much air in her lungs as possible. Izuru felt some pressure in his own lungs and let out some of his oxygen while thrusting his hips before he stopped and turned the silver-haired lieutenant to face him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips and share his oxygen with her.

Both lieutenants wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss and keeping their bodies together. Isane also wrapped her legs around the 3rd squad lieutenant's body as he continued to thrust his hips. Right before the climax, she dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders while moaning inside his mouth. Izuru began to thrust as fast as his hips would allow, penetrating hard and deep into her body while her inner walls tightened around his length. Both then broke the kiss and screamed underwater as they both reached the climax with Izuru releasing his hot seed inside Isane's womb, Isane going numb and both using up the last of their oxygen.

The blonde pulled away from his fellow lieutenant, now his lover, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder before swimming for the surface and setting her on the step. He then sat behind her and placed his hand on his waist and let the silver-haired beauty lean back onto him.

"Thank you, Izuru", she said after a few seconds of silence. "Thank you for making this night special."

"You're welcome, Isane", he replied with a smile before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she said, turning around and lightly kissing Izuru's lips, which he gladly returned.

Both lieutenants would remember this night for the rest of their lives as they stayed in the pool for a little while longer.


End file.
